Kiss a Girl
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: When Alvin finds out Simon has never kissed a girl... he won't have it! Rated k plus for use of the word virgin... I'm lame .


**Kiss A Girl**

"No," Alvin groaned. Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes. "Simon, would you care to explain to your big brother why you haven't kissed a girl!?" He whispered harshly across the cafeteria table.

Simon shrugged and nonchalantly took a bite of one of his baby carrots.

Alvin glared and knocked the carrot out of his hand. Simon's jaw fell as he watched the orange vegetable fly across the room. "There's no time for eating! You have to kiss a girl!"

Theodore rolled his eyes again and dipped one of his fries in ketchup. "Alvin, I haven't kissed a girl either."

"But it works on you." Alvin explained. "You're the baby- the innocent one. As the girls say, you're Theo-dorable."

Theodore shrugged. It was true.

"But Simon!" Simon sighed and picked up another carrot. "You are the middle brother. You're not as cute as the youngest…" Theodore giggled into his milk. "Or as popular and funny as the oldest…" Alvin smirked and Simon rolled his eyes. "But you do have that smart thing that some girls go gaga for. You can't haul in on Theodore's innocent act by being a lip virgin."

Simon raised his brow. "Is that what we're calling it now?" He reached for his milk.

Alvin quickly grabbed Simon's milk and tray, moving it to a place he couldn't get it. "Okay, Simon, here's how we fix this."

Theodore chuckled at Simon rolling his eyes for the third time. "There's nothing to fix."

"Yes there is." Alvin practically ignored his brother's words as he turned towards the rest of the cafeteria. "Brittany," He called waving over his friend.

Simon looked towards Theodore, the look in his eyes asking 'what is he doing?' Theodore responded with a shrug.

Brittany walked over to the table leaning beside Alvin. "What's up?" She asked stealing a carrot off Simon's relocated tray.

Alvin smirked. "Simon, here, has never kissed a girl." Simon's eyes widened in embarrassment as Theodore began snickering uncontrollably into his milk.

Brittany smiled at him. "Really?" She giggled at the blush that appeared on his cheeks. "That's so adorable."

Alvin looked at Simon with a look of I-told-you-so on his face. "Do you want to help him out?" He continued.

Simon's blush grew deeper as he glared at his brother. Theodore darted his eyes from one brother to the other and then to Brittany. "Sure," Brittany smiled at Simon.

All three brother's jaws fell. "Really?" They asked simultaneously.

Brittany giggled. "Yeah," She leaned in towards Simon. "I think you're really cute." She told him.

Simon's blush only grew to a deeper shade of red. "Well, okay then…" Alvin spoke after his initial shock faded. "Let's get this over with."

Simon shot another glare at his brother and Brittany laughed at their interaction. "I don't think we should do it now in front of everybody. I know you Seville's aren't big fans of PDA." All three nodded.

Also true…

"Well, if you really want to do this we can meet after school or something."

"He accepts!" Alvin said before Simon could say anything about it.

Brittany smirked. "Alright, meet me in the parking lot after school." She waved good bye to Theodore before turning and walking back to her table.

Alvin nodded as he turned back to his brothers. "That was easier than I thought." He smiled at Simon.

Simon's glared never wiped from his face. "I hate you." He spoke slowly.

Alvin smirked and shrugged as he pulled Simon's tray in front of him, eating a few carrots before Simon snatched it back.

* * *

"Hey, Si," Brittany greeted as Simon approached her car. Simon smiled weakly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Ready to make out?"

Simon's mouth became dry with shock and his palms immediately became moist. "Uh…"

Brittany giggled. "Simon, I'm kidding." He breathed a small sigh of relief as his body recovered to it's normal state. "I know you Si; I've known you for eight years." She pushed his shoulder in a friendly way. "That's long enough to know that you don't want to kiss me."

Simon stared at her in confusion and curiosity. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Brittany smiled knowingly. "Alvin can be such a pain, right?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "First he pressures you to kiss a girl and then he dips into the right gene pool but gets the wrong sister." She smirked at the small blush that appeared on his cheeks almost immediately.

"B-Britt…"

"Simon…" She raised her brow.

Simon chuckled at how awkward this situation seemed. "I'm sorry about this…"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it." She waved it off with her hand. "And don't think you have to kiss me just because Alvin set this up." She added. Simon nodded. "I mean, I wouldn't be opposed if you still wanted to. I meant everything I said at lunch." She smiled sweetly at him.

Simon's blushed deepened once again. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Brittany nodded. Her smile grew wider as she glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, Netta," She called.

Simon immediately turned to see his purple clad friend approaching the two. "Hey, Britt," She smiled. Her eyes directed at Simon. "Hi, Simon."

Simon smiled in response. Brittany shifted her eyes between the two. Both of their gazes cast downwards and kicked the dirt in front of them. "Well, it's been fun." She spoke up smiling at them both. "But the author wants me to walk out of the scene so the two of you can be alone." She giggled doing just that.

Jeanette giggled at her sister. "She's something else." She said capturing Simon's attention.

"Yeah," He agreed.

They were silent again. "So," Jeanette piped after the short silence. "Theodore tells me you're a _lip _virgin." She giggled at the phrase. Simon blushed for the who knows how many'th time. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." She reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "But if it helps…" She stood on the tips on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You aren't one anymore." She said as she pulled back. Simon was rendered speechless. Jeanette giggled again and walk turned to find her sister. "I'll see you later, Si." She called back to him.

A small smile appeared on his face. _The smart one strikes again._

* * *

**I just want my 50****th**** story to be something I had never done before (at least without killing anyone). Hurray for Simonette! You know you love it; don't you love it?**


End file.
